The Witch and the Vixen
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: Full summary inside. Fem!Independent!Slightly overpowered!Harry, FemTails. New Destiny AU. COMPLETE
1. A Chance Meeting

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**A Chance Meeting**_

_A/N: Going to do the summary here since there isn't enough room. This is a Sonic/Harry Potter crossover and an A New Destiny AU. To set the scene Kerra and the SGC have been unable to locate Mobius in the five years that Kerra has been with the command. She has been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and is about to enter retirement. She has developed the ability to hide her true appearance and make her for all intensive purposes human. Kerra helps save a six year old Artemis Potter (this is the name that I decided to give her) and calls in a few favors to adopt her. She helps to make her a strong independent young woman and will help to prepare her for the final battle. Also I messed with the dates just a bit; these stories will start in the early 2010s._

_Citadel Mall, Colorado Springs, June 18, 2011_

Four women were sitting in the food court of the Citadel Mall enjoying some fast food.

"So Kerra, have you thought about what you're going to do when you retire?" The brunette asked.

"Not too sure Janet. I could stay on as a civilian consultant for a while, but for the time being I'll probably just enjoy some peace and quiet for a while." Kerra replied.

"It's not going to be the same around the base without you around. We're gonna miss you." The blonde added.

"Please, you just mean that it's gonna be too quiet for you Sam. Besides, now I get to spend more time with Cassie here." Kerra said as she wrapped an arm around the teenager next to her. "Besides I'm still going to be here in the Springs and you guys are welcome at my place anytime."

"Speaking of which, do you think I can come over this weekend and use the pool Kerra?" Cassie asked.

"Sure as long as your mom says that its… do you guys hear that?" Kerra asked.

"Hear what?" Sam asked her friend.

Kerra didn't answer. Instead she stood up and motioned for the women to follow her. She carefully approached the source of the noise. As she got closer she was able to hear what was being said.

"What did I tell you about your freakishness girl?" An adult male, British by the accent, said in an angry hushed tone.

"I didn't do anything Uncle Vernon. I have no idea what happened to the…" A young girl replied.

"When we get back to Surry, you are going to regret lying to me." The man, Vernon presumably, replied in a tone bordering on fully enraged.

"But I'm not lying! I didn't do anything!" The girl yelled at the man, disregarding trying to stay quite.

The next sound was that of flesh on flesh and the young girl appeared from around a corner as she fell to the ground.

The eyes of the women widened as the girl hit the ground and a rather large, red-faced man lumbered after her.

He reached down to grab the girl again but he found his wrist enveloped in an iron grip.

He turned his head end met the gaze of a woman with startlingly brilliant sapphire eyes that were growing darker by the second.

He looked past her to see a blonde woman talking rapidly into her cell phone as two brunettes rushed forward to pull the young girl to safety.

"The LEOs are on their way, as well as the EMTs for the girl." Sam said.

"Good, thanks for making the call Sam. How's she doing Janet?" Kerra asked.

"Not so good. Her pulse is weak and her pupil response is slow. I think she has a major concussion, but there is no way to be sure until I can get her to a hospital." Janet replied as she checked the girl over for other injuries.

"Un-hand me! You have no right to interfere in my personal business!" Vernon yelled at Kerra.

"Vernon? What's going on? I thought you would be back in a moment." A female voiced called out.

"Petunia! Get this woman off of me!" He yelled out.

A tall thin woman came around the corner with a rather large young boy in tow and gasped when she saw the man being restrained by Kerra.

"Unhand my husband!" the woman, Petunia screamed.

"Sam handle her!" Kerra yelled as she forced the man on the ground and pinned his massive arms to the small of his back.

Sam moved quickly to intercept the woman and pinned her arm behind her back.

A couple of minutes later, half a dozen police officers rushed up to the group. After a few quick explanations, the officers cuffed the couple and took them and their son to the waiting squad cars. While they were talking, the ambulance arrived and the EMTs took the girl along with Janet and Cassie to the local hospital. Kerra and Sam stayed to give statements to the officers that remained behind to gather evidence. Afterwards they rushed to the hospital.

The pair quickly made their way to the room where the girl was staying.

"How bad is she?" Kerra asked as they entered the room.

"She has bruises and scars all over her body, she is malnourished, and she has a major concussion from the hit she took. This girl was heavily abused." Janet replied, shaking with rage.

"Sexual?" Sam asked.

"No. There was no evidence of any kind of sexual abuse. The only way would be able to find out for sure is to have someone talk to her when she wakes up." Janet replied.

"Alright, you three go home. I'm on terminal leave right now. I'll stay here with her and I'll give you a call when she wakes up." Kerra said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure Kerra?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I am. My gut's telling that I should help her out. Can you have Landry give me a call? I might need him to call in some favors." Kerra replied.

"Sure, do you need anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah can you run by my place and get me some books? I'm gonna be here for awhile." Kerra said as she handed her keys to Sam.

"No problem. I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam replied as she led Cassie out of the room.

Janet, however, stayed behind to do one final check of the girl's vitals.

"Are you going to be okay Kerra?" She asked the other woman.

"Yeah this is just dredging up memories that I've worked hard to bury. I think helping her will help me." Kerra replied as she smoothed the girl's bangs.

She cocked her head to the side when she saw an old scar above her left eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

'_I get the feeling that there is an interesting story behind that scar.'_ Kerra thought as she sat down.

As she watched the girl sleep, a strange, yet comforting feeling arose from the woman.

It was as if she had found someone that gave her life more meaning than it had in a very long time.

Leaning back in the chair, Kerra lapsed into deep thought; the only sounds were the air conditioning, the EKG, and the girl's steady breathing.

Suddenly Kerra jumped before reaching into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" She said after sliding the phone open.

"_Colonel Prower, Colonel Carter just called me and told me what was going on and said that you might need a favor."_

"Yes sir. You see the thing is…" Kerra replied as she began to explain everything to the man on the phone.

_A/N: I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible, but I will make some major changes._


	2. A What Now?

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**A What Now?**_

_A/N: First off, I'd like to thank The Guard99 for their review and all the others that have read this story. Eighty-two hits in three days, not to bad if I do say so myself. Now on with the story._

Kerra Prower, Samantha Carter, Janet and Cassandra Frasier all sat in a stunned silence.

Sitting in front of them was a representative from the British Embassy who had just informed them that magic was real and the young girl that they had saved was a witch.

An, honest to god, wand waving, potion brewing witch.

Kerra was the first to regain her senses.

"I do apologize for my friends, despite everything that we've seen over the years, there are still some things that can cause their brains to grind to a complete halt." She said with a wry smile.

"I can imagine. Despite being the liaison here in the States between the Magical and Mundane worlds, I do know a little bit of the program you are all involved in. I just won't pass it along to my superiors in the Ministry because no one would believe that you all have done as much as you have." He responded with a chuckle.

"So, out of curiosity, how did you know that she was a witch and for that matter just who is she?" Kerra asked.

"I didn't until I had a chance to look at her. I was sent because everyone else was busy. As to how I knew, it was the scar on her forehead that gave away her identity."

"How so?"

"In our world that scar is famous. Her name is Artemis Lily Potter, and she is known to everyone as the Girl-who lived."

"Ok so her name is Artemis, but could you explain the whole 'girl-who-lived' thing? That has me more than a little concerned." Kerra replied, worry etched across her face.

"I'm getting to that. You see there was a wizard, who about twenty years ago who went as dark as one could go. He preformed numerous rituals that twisted his mind and body to the point that he was no longer human. Despite this he was able to gain many followers who believed in the 'pure blood' ideals that he preached. For a long time Magical England was in a state of fear and chaos. People, magical and mundane, were disappearing or turning up dead with horrific wounds. The best comparison I could make is that of Hitler, but even that doesn't do him justice. Then almost six years ago, he went to a village called Godric's Hollow, where the Potter family was hiding under what is known as the Fidelius Charm, which hides the location within the mind of a chosen person. The Dark Lord could have pressed his non-existent nose to the glass and would never see them going about their lives in hiding. However this was not the case. Their Secret Keeper betrayed them and the Dark Lord went to the Potter residence and proceeded to kill the girl's parents. The strange thing is that when he turned to cast the killing curse, a curse that had killed hundreds before, he was unable to kill her. His curse rebounded and struck him. Most of the wizarding world thinks that he is gone. However, there are some of us that believe that he found a way to cheat death by splitting his soul. How he did this, we are unsure. What we are sure of is that he will come back one day and try to finish what he started that Halloween night." The man explained.

Kerra sat in silence as she looked over at the young girl in the hospital bed. It seemed that there was a terrible burden being shoved on her shoulders. Nodding, Kerra turned to the man and said:

"I want to adopt her."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, you know about the program, so I'm sure that you know who and what I really am. If there is a genocidal maniac after her, she has to be ready. I will be able to train her in a number of methods of combat. I'm sure that this so-called 'Dark Lord' is so confident is his power that he would never expect someone to come up and punch him in the face. That would be one advantage she would have. Another would be my own style of magic. If she can learn and master manipulating Chaos energy, then the bastard wouldn't stand a chance." Kerra said as her sapphire eyes gleamed with determination.

"Is that the only reason? I know that she would not want to be turned into a weapon, just to be cast aside when she is no longer needed."

"It isn't, I was orphaned at about the same age as she was. Like her I was physically and mentally abused. Unlike me however, she has a chance to regain some of her innocence. I lost that chance when I was her age, I think that by helping her heal from the pain and suffering her 'relatives' put her through will help me to work out some of my own issues that remain from my own childhood." She replied.

Nodding, the man stood and walked over to the woman. "That is the best reason that you could have given. You want to help her heal, and to help her survive. There is nothing that is nobler. It seems that your own magic has adopted her. I will have someone come by your residence when she is well enough to leave the hospital to help you explain everything to her. Also they will take you to the magical community that is hidden here in Colorado Springs so that you can get some material to educate both of you on our world." He said.

"Thanks." Kerra replied. Then she gained a pensive look. "By the way would there happen to be an idiot's guide to raising a witch? I came into my abilities after coming in contact with physical embodiments of Chaos energy. I would have to say that I am just a bit behind the curve here." She said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

The man laughed a little. "I can make some discreet inquires to find some tutors for you. Just to let you know, when she turns eleven she will need to go to a school for magic. There is a school in Scotland that her parents both attended. However, it has come to my attention that the headmaster of this school, who also hold several important positions in the magical world has sealed the wills of her parents and named himself as her magical guardian. A most irregular situation. With some luck we can get this straightened out so that no one can challenge your custody."

"You're right, that does seem a little odd. Well when the time comes for her to attend, I know some people that can get me the necessary documents that will allow me to live in England. That way I can stay close with her and keep an eye on those around her." Kerra replied with maternal ferocity.

"That sounds like a plan if there ever was one. The old man isn't going to know what hit him." The man said with a laugh.

The two shook hands and made the arrangements to have someone come by to get the group primed to handle the challenges of raising a witch.

After the man left, Kerra turned to her companions and laughed. The trio was still sitting in stunned silence.

Walking over to Sam, Kerra gently shook the woman, causing her to start and fall from her chair. This sudden movement and noise snapped the other two from their stupor.

"So are you three ready for this? It's going to be some hard work." Kerra inquired.

"Well, given the facts of the situation, there isn't much that we can do besides help her to heal emotionally and give her the skills to survive." Cassie replied first.

Nodding, Janet added, "She has a lot heaped onto her shoulders for one so young. It's the least we can do."

"I'm not too sure about this whole magic thing, but if there is someone after her, then she needs to know how to fight back and win." Sam answered as she got up from the floor.

Smiling, Kerra looked around at everyone. "Alright then. Janet, can you and Cassie make sure that the guest bedroom at my place is ready for her? Just keep everything basic for now. When she's comfortable, we can take her to get some things to decorate it the ways she wants. Sam, do you think that you could round up some decent clothes for her? Again, keep it simple. I'll stay and keep an eye on her, in case she wakes up soon."

With nods to Kerra, the trio left to get started on their assigned tasks.

She was about to sit down again, when she heard movement and quiet whimpering coming from the hospital bed.

Walking over, she saw the raven haired girl stirring.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to wake up." Kerra said gently, smoothing the girl's unruly hair.

The girl responded to the touch with a small smile and a sigh of contentment. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal brilliant emerald orbs. She then squinted to try and make out the blurry image above her.

"Oh, sorry you must be blind as a bat without these. Here, let's get these on." Kerra said with a small smile as she placed the small round black frames on the girl's face.

"Thank you." The girl whispered.

"No need to thank me Artemis. I'm just making sure that you're okay." Kerra responded.

"How do you know my name? Am I going to have to go back with my aunt and uncle?" Artemis asked, her expression one of sheer terror.

Kerra smiled sadly at how much those 'people' had damaged this little girl.

"No hun, you won't be going back with them. You're going to be going home with me when you get released. Then some of my friends and I are going to help you get better." Kerra said as she sat down on the edge of the bed gently.

"Do you mean that?" Artemis asked timidly, afraid to ruin her chances.

"Yes I do. We will help you to become strong so that you won't ever be in this situation again. One of the things that I am going to do is adopt you." Kerra said with a smile.

"Really? You don't have to."

"I know I don't, But I want to, something about called out to me and told me that I should do everything in my power to help you."

"Oh I'm sorry, my freakishness caused all this."

Kerra bristled at this statement. Those two were very lucky that they were locked up at the moment. Sighing, Kerra held a hand out in front of Artemis and summoned a small sphere of glowing Chaos energy.

"Artemis, you are not a freak. You just have powers and abilities that no one else understands. I know what you are going through, though to my credit, I find that being a freak is kinda fun." Kerra said with a smile.

"How is it fun?" Artemis asked, her eyes full of wonder at the small orb in Kerra's hand.

"Please, normal is so over-rated." Kerra replied with a laugh.

Artemis looked at the woman, and for some reason found herself giggling as well. It was a good feeling, to laugh for no reason.


	3. Stormwind Alley

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Stormwind Alley**_

_A/N: First off, I'd like to thank The Guard99 for their review and all the others that have read this story. Yes Guard, it seems that you are the only one that is reviewing at this point. Well, back to the story._

It's been about six weeks since Artemis Potter was rescued from her abusive relatives. In those few weeks with gentle nudges from Kerra and the others, she finally began to open up and let others in. Her health had improved drastically as well. She was eating healthy amounts of food, getting plenty of sunshine and fresh air, and had the space and freedom to grow. She had finally put on enough weight to be considered healthy, despite the fact that she was still small for her age, though this was slowly changing as she had already grown an inch and a half, forcing Kerra to take her to the mall so she could get some new clothes.

All in all, Artemis was enjoying life. Currently she was reading a book in the living room, curled up on the couch while music played softly in the background.

Suddenly there was loud bang accompanied by a rapid flow of Mandarin.

"Da-shiang bao-tza shr duh lah doo-tze! FAY-FAY duh PEE-yen!" Kerra screamed as she walked into the room, her hair slightly singed.

"What happened mom?" Artemis asked as she hurried to help her dazed adoptive mother to a chair.

"Gorram inverter decided to explode when I powered it up." Kerra said wincing as she sat down. "I think that I tried pushing it a little too much."

Giggling, Artemis replied; "Sounds like. So is this a regular occurrence around here or just a fluke?"

"Pretty regular actually. Though you should see the blasts when she means to blow something up. Pretty spectacular." Came a male voice.

"Uncle Daniel!" Artemis exclaimed as she tackled the archeologist in a hug.

Daniel laughed as he swept the girl up into a hug. "Hey kiddo, you don't have to worry about your mom too much. She gets into a groove and sometimes things happen. But she's never been seriously hurt in the entire time that I have been working with her. Just a few scrapes and some bruises."

"I know. I'm just worried that I'll end up alone again." Artemis replied quietly.

"Don't worry Kit. It takes a whole heck of a lot more than a little accident in the lab to kill me. I'm not going anywhere." Kerra said as she walked up to the pair and giving Artemis a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know mom." Artemis replied.

Suddenly, from outside there was the sound of a whip cracking.

Kerra was immediately on edge, Ebony appearing in her hand in a flash of light as she moved to the door.

Looking through the peephole, she saw a casually dressed man wearing a brown duster and black sunglasses standing on the front porch.

Carefully opening the door she addressed him.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Miss Prower? I'm Marshall Hank Reynolds. I've been assigned to escort you and your daughter to the alley." The man replied.

"Sorry, your arrival put me on edge. After what I was told by the Ambassador, I'm afraid that someone from the old country will come and try to take her." Kerra said as she put away her gun and gestured for the man to come in.

"I can understand that. Once we get to the alley we can talk to the goblins at Gringotts to do some warding around the house. As well as find out just what your daughter stands to inherit." Hank replied.

"Well from what I was told about her family, I'd imagine that it is quite the sum. But we can handle that when we get there. You ready to go Artemis?" Kerra said as she turned to her adopted daughter.

"I just need to get my coat. Be right back." Artemis replied as she jumped down from Daniel's arms and ran upstairs to her room.

Daniel just smiled as she took off. "Well you three have fun. I'll get out of your hair now."

"Wait, Daniel Jackson is turning down an opportunity to learn about a previously unknown culture? Are you feeling ok?" Kerra asked as she put the back of her hand to his forehead.

Laughing Daniel replied, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just due to head out with one of the other teams to check out some ruins they found. Pretty standard stuff. Just make sure that you get me some history books. I'll check them out later."

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Artemis called out as she hit the bottom of the stairs. "Bye Uncle Daniel! See ya soon!"

"Will do Artemis. You have fun okay?" Daniel said hugging the girl.

"I will!" She replied hugging him back.

Hank was a little stunned at how well the girl had recovered from her treatment. He had read the reports detailing her abuse and living conditions. He would never had guess that this was the same girl, so healthy and full of life. Her time with this woman was definitely a good thing.

He followed the pair out to the garage where they got into a large black SUV. Once they were settled, Kerra hit the remote to open the door and started the engine.

As they drove, Hank gave Kerra directs that took them to the outskirts of Colorado Springs to, of all things, a strip mall.

"Seriously?" Kerra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you expect it to be obvious? We do pride ourselves on our discretion; this is the last place that anyone would expect to find a community of magic users." Hank said as they exited the vehicle.

Kerra just shrugged as she helped Artemis out of the back seat.

Hank lead them into a small dingy looking bar at one end of the building called_ Rogue's Victim_.

"I take it the name is to scare away the mundane?" Kerra asked as they entered, discreetly summoning her handguns in their shoulder rig under her jacket.

"Partially, the original owner was said to be a rogue himself and thus the origin of the name." Hank said as they walked through the lightly crowded bar towards the kitchen.

Kerra shrugged as she took hold of Artemis's hand. The trio made their way into the back patio of the bar where Hank pulled out his wand.

"Okay stand back ladies." He said as he tapped series of recessed bricks.

After Hank tapped the final brick, the wall seemed to melt away until an archway formed revealing a bustling village full of people in robes and cloaks, normal everyday clothes, and some in medieval garb.

"Welcome, to Stormwind Alley." Hank said as the trio entered the village.

_A/N: And there's chapter three. Coming up next Gringotts and Artemis's legacy. I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited this story, I would love for you to tell me what you think. So go ahead and push that little blue button below and let me know. Till next time!_


	4. Heritage and Truths Revealed

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Heritage and Truths Revealed**_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

"_Welcome to Stormwind Alley."_

Kerra snapped out of her daze. "I take it that there are some magical folks working on the Warcraft development team?"

"Yes there are. Why do you ask?" Hank replied.

"Oh, no reason." Kerra replied as she took Artemis's hand again.

The village that the group had just entered bore a striking resemblance to Stormwind City in the MMORPG World of Warcraft. As they walked through the hustle and bustle of the village, Kerra started picking out locations she saw when she played the game.

"Alright I think that our first stop should be Gringotts. That way we can determine the state of Miss Potter's accounts and talk to the goblins about getting some wards on your residence." Hank said.

"Sounds good. You ready for this Kit?" Kerra asked the raven haired girl.

Artemis could only nod as she stared wide-eyed around the city, taking in all the sights.

Laughing, Kerra motioned for Hank to lead the way.

A few minutes later the trio was standing in line in front of a podium waiting to talk to the goblin that was sitting behind it.

"May I help you?" The goblin asked curtly as the trio approached.

"Yes honorable goblin, we need to see someone about account standings and inheritance." Hank replied.

The goblin looked down at the trio and squinted slightly when his eyes fell on Artemis.

"Just a moment, and someone will be here to assist you." The goblin replied as he waved a younger goblin over and spoke quickly to him in a strange, yet easily flowing language. The younger goblin ran off and in short order an older one entered the lobby.

"I understand that you need to find out about inheritances. Please, follow me to my office." He said as he motioned for the group to follow him.

The trio followed the goblin to an office where he motioned for them to sit down before going behind his desk and pulling a silver chest out of a drawer.

"My name is Stoneyell. I am in charge of establishing identity and inheritances at this branch. This will require a few simple tasks that will leave no lasting marks nor cause any serious harm to the person who is taking them. To establish identity and lineage, I will need Miss Potter to donate a few drops of blood." Stoneyell explained as he pulled a roll of parchment, a silver tipped eagle feather quill, a silver dagger, and a small vial of potion from the chest.

"What do you mean by no lasting marks or serious harm?" Kerra asked.

"Miss Potter has to make a small cut on the palm of her dominant hand and deposit seven drops of blood into the potion. The wound will heal quickly due to the enchantments on the blade." Stoneyell explained.

"Oh. Okay then." Kerra said before turning to Artemis. "You want to do this Kit? No one is forcing you."

"I do. I'd at least like to find out who my ancestors were and what they did with their lives." Artemis replied.

Kerra nodded pensively, then turning to the goblin asked; "Do you think you could establish a lineage for someone who isn't human?"

"It is possible, in theory. Who do you have in mind?" Stoneyell asked.

"Me. Despite the outward appearance, I am neither human or of this world." Kerra explained.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Kit, I come from a planet known as Mobius. I came here by accident nearly twenty years ago and have been stuck here ever since. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, and Jack helped me to try and find my home world, but we were unsuccessful when I retired from the military. They will keep searching until they find my home, but I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life here with you and the rest of the gang." Kerra said with a small smile.

"So what do you really look like?" Artemis asked.

Kerra's smile widened, she had expected this question.

"Before I show you, I need everyone to swear that what you are about to see will not be divulged to anyone for any reason, unless I give the OK." Kerra said turning to the goblin and wizard.

"You do not have to worry Miss Prower; Gringotts employees are sworn to secrecy the day that they start working. We cannot divulge any information about our clients, even under torture." Stoneyell replied.

"I shall swear a wizard's oath." Hank replied as he stood and drew his wand. Raising it above his head, he incanted; "I, Marshall Hank Reynolds, swear on my magic and my life that I shall not divulge anything I see or hear in this room without the express permission of Miss Kerra Prower. So mote it be." A small ribbon of light swirled around Hank as his magic sealed the oath.

"Thank you. Now Artemis, unless I say that you can tell someone, no one is to know. I plan to help you when the final battle comes and my true form and abilities will tip the scales in your favor." Kerra said as she knelt down to look Artemis in the eye.

"I understand mom. When you told me the truth of what happened to my birth parents and the fact the Voldemort might not really be gone, I knew that you and the others would do everything that you could to help me." Artemis replied. "Your secret is safe with me mom."

Kerra smiled and gave Artemis a hug. Standing, Kerra moved to an open area of the office and pulled off her jacket. Setting the jacket on a chair, she turned to face the group and closed her eyes.

The group watched in amazement as Kerra was enveloped in a white light. They began to see details as she shifted, such as fox ears on top of her head and twin fox tails swaying in the ripple of energy that surrounded her.

Then the light died and where once stood a human woman, there stood a kitsune vixen with gold and white fur covering her body and twin tails tipped in white.

"Wow, you got even prettier mom. It's too bad you can't stay like this all the time." Artemis said as she looked over her adoptive mother's true form.

"Thanks Kit. So, Honorable Stoneyell, would you be able to do a lineage for me as well. I know my family name is Prower, but that's it. I was found on the steps of an orphanage on my home world with just the name Baby Prower." Kerra said as she moved to sit down.

Stoneyell took a moment to compose his features before responding. "We'll see what we can do, but it should be possible."

"In theory." Kerra said with a smile.

"In theory." He replied.

With that, Stoneyell produced another silver chest and pulled out the items it contained. He then turned to the women.

"Now each of you needs to place seven drops of blood in each vial. The cuts will heal as soon as the proper amount of blood has been added." He explained.

Kerra and Artemis looked at each other before picking up the silver daggers. With a silent countdown, they pulled the blades across their right palms with only a small intake of breath from the pain. They quickly and carefully counted out seven drops of blood as they held their bleeding hands over the vials.

Stoneyell then capped the vials and shook them until the blood had diffused completely through the clear potion. He then un-rolled the two pieces of parchment and dipped the quills in each before setting them on the parchment. He let them go but they stayed balanced on their points.

The group watched with bated breath as the quills quivered slightly, before streaking of across the pages.

Artemis's quill finished first, taking nearly three minutes to finish.

Kerra's quill however, took nearly ten minutes to finish, with the group's eyes getting wider and wider as the list of names grew.

After Kerra's quill dropped to the desk after finishing the last name, she whistled softly.

"Damn, I guess it does work on non humans." She quipped.

Starting at the bottom, Kerra learned her true full name. _Harmony Ruby (Kerra) Prower_ was scrawled at the very bottom of the page.

From there she learned her parents' names. _Drake Prower _and _Violet Prower_ lay just above her name.

Most shocking to Kerra was the fact that there was a single name next to hers.

_Dawn Tsunami Prower_.

Kerra had a sister.

The vixen slumped back in her chair.

"Well that was enlightening. Something to look forward to if I can make my way home. I wonder if she's still alive." Kerra wondered.

_Meanwhile across the Milky Way_

"AHCOOO! Guh…" A yellow and white vixen with twin tails said as she wiped her sleeve across her nose.

"You okay Dawn?"

"Yeah, think someone was speaking ill of me somewhere."

_Back at Gringotts_

Artemis was looking over her lineage as Kerra absorbed the fact she might have living family when she saw a name that she recognized at the top of the sheet.

"I'm a descendant of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey?" She asked Stoneyell.

Kerra immediately snapped out of her thoughts at the words descendant of Merlin and Morgan La Fey.

Indeed, at the top of the list were the names Merlin and Morgan La Fey.

Kerra was speechless. Her adoptive daughter was the descendant of two of the most powerful Atlantians to exist.

"Kit, when we get this whole 'chosen one' thing out from over your head, I'm gonna take you on a little trip." Kerra said slowly.

"Really, where to?"

"Antarctica and the Pegasus Galaxy. There's something that I want to check out, but I wan to wait until Moldyshorts is dead and gone first." Kerra replied as she looked over the list of names.

"Cool." Artemis replied.

"Well, now that that is finished. On to the accounts." Stoneyell said breaking the silence. "The Potter account alone makes you a very wealthy young woman with a sum of nearly ten billion galleons, or over one hundred billion American. Congratulations Miss Potter, thanks to your parents' wise investments you are the richest client of Gringotts. The exact breakdown of companies and dividends will take some time to gather, we will send you the results as well as the standings of the other accounts that you will gain when you come of age."

Artemis did the only thing that she could do when one is told that they are quite possibly the richest person on the planet.

She fainted.


	5. A Meltdown and A New Start

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**A Meltdown and A Fresh Start**_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Before I get started, I wanted to address a really good review form __Black Mage Jr-KHwarrior. They asked how Kerra could become human. Well, she was really tired of being restricted to the SGC base and tried to develop a means to go out into the outside world without causing problems. After a few failed attempts, she was so frustrated that when Teal'c offered for her to join him in Kelno'reem, she accepted. During this time her desire to get out of the base caused her Chaos Energy to react and, after some trial and error, grant her the ability to become human even if it was only in appearance. As for Dumbledore's meltdown, keep reading because here it is._

_Northern Scotland_

To say that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was upset would be the understatement of the millennium.

He was in fact so livid that he was just barely able to restrain his magic from lashing out and destroy his office.

It all started about a month and a half ago.

He had known that the Dursleys were going to the new world for some business trip of Vernon's and that they were taking young Artemis Potter with them.

Then, the artifact that he had keyed to monitor her health suddenly started screaming. It lasted for several hours until finally calming down the next day.

Then not a few hours afterwards, all the devices that showed her location, health, and other information all stopped functioning.

Somehow, some way, someone was either able to get control of his living weapon, his sacrificial lamb or they had killed her.

Then he had received an owl from the British Embassy in America.

The message was short stating that Miss Potter was alive and well, and after she had been assaulted in public be her uncle, she was placed in the care of a now retired Air Force officer and was doing quite well.

The letter was unsigned, and curiously devoid of any magical signature.

Dumbledore was most definitely not amused by this latest development. That girl was the chosen one of the prophesy. He had to be able to mold her, shape her into a savior, an expendable hero.

All for the greater good of course.

Now, she was in the hands of another. She might not even go to Hogwarts.

This realization caused Albus-to-many-names-Dumbledore to lose control and his magic lashed out.

His familiar, a phoenix named Fawkes, decided that this would be a good time to find a new partner and disappeared in flash of fire.

_Stoneyell's office, Gringotts, Colorado Springs Branch_

Artemis woke slowly from her impromptu nap to a warm, furry embrace.

Too comfortable to move, she contemplated what she had been told.

First was that with all of her assets, she was easily the richest person in the entirety of the magical world, and quite possibly in the mundane one as well.

Second was that her adoptive mother was really an alien. Not that it bugged her or anything, if anything it made her like her even more.

Third, she was related to Merlin and Morgan La Fey, the witch and wizard from the Arthurian legends.

'_Ya know, I really don't feel so bad about passing out. I think I handled all that pretty well.' _ Artemis thought with a sigh as she nestled deeper into whatever bed she was laying in.

Kerra smiled as she felt Artemis shift around in her tails. She had caught her adopted daughter with them when she had fainted and after some adjustment had made them into what was apparently a really comfy bed.

"Alright, I'd say she took that pretty well. So, I was wondering if there was a way that I could do a magical adoption. I've already had one done in the mundane world, fast tracked with a few phone calls to the right people. I just want to ensure that no-one can take her away and try to hurt her." Kerra said to Stoneyell.

Stoneyell took on a pensive expression. "There is one way, however it is quite painful to those involved."

"Alright, tell me what it is. I'll decide after that." Kerra replied, pressing for more information.

"It is a blood adoption ritual. When complete, she will be your daughter, no questions asked. No way to challenge it. However she has to consent as well." Stoneyell answered.

"Are there any perks for the parties involved?"

"Yes, she would gain some of your abilities, and could even become a hybrid between human and antro. You could stand to gain her brand of magic for your own." Stoneyell replied.

"So she could gain my strength, stamina, speed, and chaos abilities?" Kerra inquired.

"Yes, it is entirely possible. We have had elves blood adopt human children who had been orphaned due to war or catastrophe and the children gained some of their new parent's abilities. Also you would become the acting head of the Potter household until she comes of age." Stoneyell added.

"What would that entail?" Kerra asked.

"You would have to attend the yearly meetings of the Wizengamot, as well as anytime the whole body is required for a trial of some kind. Also you would be in charge of all the ancestral Potter properties and all the Potter accounts." Stoneyell explained.

"If Artemis agrees, I'll do it." Kerra replied after a moment of thought.

Twisting around, Kerra gently shook her daughter to wake her up.

"Artemis, you need to wake up. There's something that needs your input." Kerra said to the drowsy girl.

"If they want to give me more money, tell them I have enough." She mumbled through her mother's tail fur.

Laughing, Kerra replied: "No, it's about you becoming my daughter in blood as well as in the law."

Artemis sprung upright at this.

"Seriously? Why do you even have to ask the question? Of course I would want to that." Artemis replied.

"Stoneyell said that it would be painful for both of us. On the upside, we would gain each other's abilities." Kerra answered with a small smile at her daughter's eagerness.

"If it means that no one can take me away from you then I want to do it. You are the first person that has made me feel wanted and loved. I don't care if you aren't human; I love you just the same." Artemis replied.

Kerra smiled at the fire in her daughter's eyes and swept her into a tight embrace.

Turning to Stoneyell, she said "When do we do this?"

"When would you like it done?" He queried.

"Today if at all possible. I want this done." Kerra answered.

"Very well, give us a few hours. We will send a messenger to get you when everything is ready. In the meantime go and enjoy our village. Also, I would recommend that you stop by the hospital and get checked out for any issues before we do this, to avoid any complications." Stoneyell said before showing the group out of his office after Kerra shifted back into her human form.

The trio walked slowly through the village, taking in the sights before heading to a pub to get something to eat.

As they were eating Kerra noticed a distant look in Hank's eyes.

"What's wrong Hank?" She asked.

"Hmm? Just processing everything that I've learned today. It's quite a bit to digest." He responded.

"Tell me about it. Looks like we're going to have to add some books on magical law to the list as well. And a cloak with a large hood." Kerra replied.

"Why the cloak?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that my appearance and name should remain hidden when in England. I have a distinct advantage and I don't want to lose it." Kerra replied.

"What advantage is that?"

"They have no clue who the hell I am." Kerra said with a chuckle as she continued to eat.

The trio finished eating shortly after that and headed to a clothing store to get the two women fitted for witches robes.

After the robes were ordered and instructions left to deliver them to their home, Kerra and Artemis made a beeline for the bookstore.

The trio spent nearly an hour in the store as Kerra searched for early level spell books for her and Artemis to learn from, history books for Daniel, law books for Kerra to go through, and of course, _The Dummies Guide to Raising a Witch_.

That last one was on sale. Apparently there was a rather high demand for it.

After having the books shipped to their house, Kerra and Artemis followed Hank to the magical hospital in town.

The pair was quickly checked in and taken to an exam room.

Soon the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I am Healer Tonya Powell and I'll be doing your exams today." The young woman said as she looked at the pair. "Alright, mom first." She said directing Kerra to have a seat on the exam table.

After a number of mundane tests such as heart rate, blood pressure, lung function, reflex tests, and having her ears, ears, nose and throat checked Kerra was told to lie back on the table.

"Okay, now I am going to do some diagnostic spells to see if there is anything wrong on that side of things." Tonya said pulling out her wand.

After waving her wand over Kerra from head to foot while muttering incantations, the healer's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Okay Miss Prower, you're fine physically and magically. Go ahead and hop down will I take care of the documentation."

"What was so surprising?" Kerra asked as she sat in the chair she had been waiting in.

"According to the test, you are a very high level Chaos Mage. There hasn't been one of those for nearly half a millennia." Tonya responded.

Kerra couldn't help but chuckle at that. Chaos users weren't common on Mobius, but there were enough that it wasn't a shocking thing to see someone who could manipulate Chaos energy.

Next was Artemis. Everything went fine until it came time for the magical scans.

As soon as Tonya's wand passed over her scar, alarms started to blare.

"What the hell is going on?" Kerra yelled over the din.

"Your daughter has a piece of a very Dark soul inside of her. We need to purge it and the remnants of the curse that put it there. There are also several magical blocks that must be dealt with after we remove the soul fragment." Tonya replied after silencing the alarms.

"What do you mean a soul fragment?" Kerra asked as she took Artemis's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Do you know if she has ever been cursed before?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah she was, when she was a little over a year old. The gentleman from the embassy said that is was a killing curse or something." Kerra replied.

"Wait, she survived the killing curse? Then that means…" Tonya said before trailing off.

"What does it mean?" Kerra asked.

"It means that the soul fragment is from the most powerful Dark wizard to ever walk the Earth, Lord Voldemort. I don't think it was intentional, but he turned your daughter into a living Horcrux." Tonya said, her tan skin paling slightly.

"What is a Horcrux?" Artemis asked.

"It is an exceptionally Dark piece of magic created by splitting one's soul. The only way to do this is with cold blooded murder." An older gentleman said as he entered the room.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Kerra asked.

"We will have to perform a ritual. After that we can deal with any after effects from the curse." He explained.

"When should we do this?" Kerra asked.

"The ritual will have to be preformed immediately. Things are being prepped right now."

The pair were then lead from the room to the lower levels of the hospital, to an almost dungeon like room.

Looking around Kerra saw a large number of Nordic rune arrays painted on every surface of the room. In the center was a large stone altar.

"Miss Potter, you will need to disrobe and lay on the altar. We will begin the ritual shortly." One of the women who was in the room said to Artemis.

Artemis looked to her mother, and after she was shown that the vixen was still armed, Artemis stripped and went to the altar.

The ritual began quickly afterwards. The witches began chanting in Norse and Kerra could feel the power building in the room as the arrays began to glow with a bright, bluish white light.

Kerra fingered a custom made pendant on her necklace and silently prayed.

"_Aurora, please watch over these women and my kit. Help them fight this thing."_

Kerra's silent plea must have been heard, because as the power built, a black mist began to rise from Artemis's scar.

Artemis began to scream in pain as her back bowed as the soul fragment fought to maintain its hold on her. Artemis was able to fight through the pain and unknowingly tapped into her oversized magical core to push the fragment out.

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding flash of white light, which was followed by an un-earthly scream, then silence.

Kerra quickly blinked her eyes to clear the spots from her vision, before rushing to check on the witches and after finding that they were alive, just severely drained, she went to Artemis.

As she approached, she noticed that Artemis's short black hair had grown considerably, and had changed to a dark, almost blood red hue.

Healers came streaming into the room and quickly took everyone to a recovery ward. Kerra followed quickly behind them.

After a bit, while Kerra was nursing a steaming mug of hot chocolate, the senior Healer approached her.

"Miss Prower?"

Kerra looked up and saw who was addressing her. "How is she Doc?"

"She's fine. Just suffering from magical exhaustion. It appears that she was able to overcome the power blocks that were placed on her."

"Power blocks?"

"Yes. Sometimes, if someone has a rather unstable magical core, or is unable to control their magic properly, a block is placed on their power. It limits the amount of power that they have access to. It is usually done by parents whose children are exceptionally developed at a young age or the elderly and infirm to protect them and those around them. However, it is rare to see more than about a quarter of a witch or wizard's power blocked."

"There must be a reason that you said that." Kerra said with a groan.

"Yes, there is. Artemis had nearly eighty percent of her power suppressed as well as several abilities."

"Who put the blocks into place?" Kerra asked, her voice beginning to become monotone.

"That's what I don't understand. I was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_A/N: Okay, I hope that you all have enjoyed reading this chapter. And hey would you look at that? One Horcrux down already. Things are looking up for young Artemis. Please R&R._


	6. Recovery and Reflection

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Recovery and Reflection**_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To address Guard99's review, no I'm not trying to make Dumbledore out to be the bad guy. He has good intentions, just a very poor way of doing things. In the books and the movies he only gave Harry the bare minimum of information and practically no training for the final confrontation with Voldemort. He also should have had an idea of Harry's living conditions with the Dursleys but he did nothing to intervene. Also he was the one person that the Wizengamot would listen to that had proof of Sirius's innocence. Why did he not act on it and at the very least get Sirius a trial with Veritaserum? In my opinion, he was too focused on his 'greater good' to see what his planning and maneuvering was doing to the people involved. Hell he could have used a pensive to show the ministry what happened in the graveyard after the third task, but he didn't. All of this leads one to the conclusion that Harry was merely a disposable hero, someone who would be a martyr for the Light. I mean at the end of the first book, he told Harry, "__Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."__ Why wouldn't he give him such a vital piece of information? I mean, it is his life on the line here. Anyways, I think I've ranted enough, so on with the story._

Artemis woke slowly. The first thing she was aware of was the dull aching of what seemed like every cell in her body.

She tried to open her eyes, but immediately snapped them shut again due to the intensity of the light.

She then began to try and recall what exactly had happened. First there was the chanting of the witches, then a dark presence that seemed to envelope her, a piercing scream, and then nothing.

"Ngh, five more minutes Sally, please?" She heard a voice say.

Slowly opening her eyes and pushing herself into a sitting position she noticed that her mother was laying with her head resting on her arms on the edge of the hospital bed Artemis was lying in.

Smiling, she gently shook her mom's shoulders.

"Mom, wake up." Artemis said to the sleeping vixen.

"Huh?" Kerra replied as she lifted her head up, bleary eyed as she looked around the room, her hair falling from its usual ponytail.

"I said you need to wake up." Artemis replied giggling slightly.

"Hey Kit, you're up. Enjoy your beauty sleep?" Kerra asked as she stretched, her joints popping as she moved.

"I'm still a bit sore. What happened and how long was I out?" She asked.

"As far as what happened, the soul fragment didn't want to go without a fight. I think you unconsciously tapped into your magic and forced it out. The healers said that you very nearly burned out your magical core. From the amount of raw power you put out I'd have to agree. As for how long you've been out, it's been about two days. They were expecting you to be out for about a week after something like that." Kerra explained.

"Wow, guess that explains why everything hurts. I doubt that you've been here for the entire two days. What have you been up to?" Artemis asked.

Kerra chuckled at her daughter's perceptiveness. "Well I had to go back to Gringotts to reschedule the ritual, and while I was there they finished getting everything relating to your accounts. I spent a few hours going through it. Also, I think I have a place for us to live when we go to England."

"Really where?"

"Your dad's old home. It'll need a little work since it's been sitting empty so long, but I think I would be a good place to stay. It has plenty of wards to keep us safe and plenty of room for you to run around. Plus, there's even an indoor pool." Kerra said with a smile, knowing her daughter was rather excited about learning to swim.

Artemis's eyes lit up at the mention of the pool. "Where in England is it?" She asked.

"It's actually in Ireland. Near a place called the Ring of Tara. The pictures don't do the area justice." Kerra said remembering her trip to the Emerald Isle looking for Merlin's weapon.

"Sounds like fun. When do we move?" Artemis asked knowing her mother was leery about going near the UK.

"After the ritual. We'll have some things to take care of here before we leave, but I think going to your ancestral home might be good for you. Just try and avoid becoming spoiled." Kerra said.

"Why would I become spoiled? You and the others have just tried to give me a childhood. Nothing wrong with that." Artemis replied.

Kerra smiled again at her daughter's maturity. "Well, the place is a manor. Though I think the pictures are a bit misleading as far as the size goes."

"What do they make it look too big?"

"No, more like too small." Kerra replied.

"Okay. So when do I get out of here? I'm tired of being here already." Artemis stated.

Kerra looked around before whispering to Artemis. "I have a way for them to release you early, but you can't say anything when they ask how you recovered so quickly okay?"

Artemis nodded while making the gesture of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

Kerra smiled at the act before settling back and drawing on her Chaos abilities.

"_Chaos, Restoration._" Kerra whispered as a golden light surrounded her hands and Artemis.

As she was enveloped by the light, Artemis felt all her aches and pains disappear. When the light faded, she felt better than she had in years, even with the improved treatment that she got living with her mom.

"Better?" Kerra asked.

"Much. Better than I've felt in a long time." Artemis replied as she noticed her glasses sitting on the bedside table. "How come I can see clearly without my glasses?"

"It might have been one of the side effects of having that soul fragment. The healers said that it appeared to have stunted your physical growth. As evidenced by the fact it appears you've grown another inch or so. Plus your hair is all the way down your back now." Kerra said as she reached behind Artemis and pulled a handful of dark crimson hair around to show her.

"Wow, it's so soft too." Artemis said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Kerra laughed. "It's a lot tamer too. It actually lays flat."

Artemis laughed too. She liked her raven colored hair, but it was such a pain to do anything with since it just wouldn't grow.

A healer entered the room and after running a few test determined that Artemis was ready to leave, but advised Kerra that her magical core was still regenerating and that she should take it easy for a few more days. The pair then quickly made their way out of the hospital and back through the village to their SUV.

"So what day is it?" Artemis asked.

"Its July 30th, why?" Kerra asked.

"Just curious." Artemis replied as she turned to watch the scenery go by as they headed home.

Kerra smiled. While Artemis had been recovering, she had made plans for a birthday celebration that Artemis wouldn't be soon to forget.

When they got home, Artemis was feeling tried again, so Kerra told her to go ahead and head to bed after taking a shower.

Later that night Kerra peeked into Artemis's room to check on her before she went to bed herself. She smiled softly at the sight of the young girl resting comfortably under the blankets.

_The next day_

Artemis groaned quietly as the sun began to peak into her room. The girl snuggled deeper under the covers, not wanting to wake up.

A little while later, when it became impossible to ignore the bright cheerful rays, she dragged herself out of bed and headed to her bathroom.

The house her and Kerra shared was a modest two story affair with three bedrooms upstairs, two of which had their own bathrooms, the third room was slightly smaller and lacked a bathroom of its own. Downstairs was a large kitchen and dining room combo, a spacious living room, and a large den that Kerra had turned into a study/lab for small experiments. There was also a basement that was used for storage and a small personal gym.

The majority of the house was painted in a soft white that made the rooms seem even larger than they were and had thick black plush carpeting. Only Kerra and Artemis's rooms had a different paint scheme. Kerra's room looked as though it was floating among the clouds with its light blue walls that darkened as you looked from floor to ceiling. Once you go to the ceiling you could see numerous constellations and galaxies painted in their proper places. Her bed was a sturdy queen size canopy bed with dark sheets and a comforter that showed an Earth rise*. The bed and all the other furniture were cherry stained hardwood affairs. The curtains on the windows and the bed were very thick and displayed cherry trees in full bloom with blossoms falling.

Artemis's room was painted in a rich green color with a dark green metal canopy bed. Her furniture was made mahogany with a light red stain. Her curtains were a sheer black material, which she regretted getting due to having an east facing window.

The bathrooms were simple in design. Dark tile on the floors and halfway up the walls, with the exception of the full shower, which had dark marble going from the top of the tub to the ceiling.

Upon entering her bathroom, Artemis decided to draw a hot bath to help get rid of the residual aches in her muscles.

She slowly lowered herself into the hot water a few minutes later after the tub was filled with water and a generous helping of bubble bath. Leaning back with a sigh, Artemis reflected on how much her life had changed in the past couple of months.

The first six years of her life had been spent with her relatives, the Dursleys. Her Aunt Petunia was her last living blood relation, and after the murder of her parents, the logical person to take her in. Though, if you were to look at the house hold at Number 4 Privet Drive you would see no evidence that a young girl even lived there. Artemis never did understand the reason why her relatives, and she now used that term lightly, treated her like a slave and barely acknowledged her existence.

The reason, she found out was because she was a witch, and being a witch did not fit into the Dursely's nice, quiet normal life.

She had been forbidden from asking questions after asking how her parents had died.

Her aunt told her that they had been killed in a car crash because they were driving drunk.

Every day she had some kind of chores to perform that were not the kind of chores that you gave a young child.

The worst part of life on Privet Drive, however, had been the punishments.

If anything out of the ordinary occurred in the house or at her primary school, Artemis was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and denied food for days at a time, usually after a brutal beating with a thick leather belt.

The worst had occurred when her Uncle Vernon took the entire 'family' on a business trip to the United States. They had gone to the mall in Colorado Springs when Artemis became over whelmed by the crowds, never having been such a crowded area before in all her life. Somehow, during her panic attack, several lights exploded and a couple of store fronts had cracked glass.

Naturally, she tried to explain to her uncle (who looked remarkably like a walrus she had seen on a trip to the zoo with Kerra) but it was no use. He didn't believe her when she said that she had no idea how the damage occurred. That was when her uncle back handed her so hard across the face that she was sent flying.

Then it seemed like her luck had finally turned around.

As her 'uncle' rounded on her to continue the punishment, he was stopped by a tall and exceptionally strong woman with blond and red hair.

The woman and her friends succeeded in saving her from what could have been a fatal beating. Her aunt and uncle were arrested and her cousin was taken to a foster home. Artemis was quickly taken to the local hospital.

From there it was a blur of meetings with doctors, police and representatives of the British Government.

After the first week, when she was deemed healthy enough, Artemis was allowed to leave the hospital in the care of Kerra and her friends.

For the first few days it was just Kerra, Sam, Janet and Cassie at the house as they got Artemis back on solid food and started to bring her out of her shell.

The Daniel visited.

At first she was wary of the man, but when she realized that he meant her no harm, Artemis took a liking to him.

After that, Cam came by and the two were introduced.

He was able to befriend her quickly due to his fun-loving nature. That and he let her help with playing a prank on Daniel.

Then General Landry and General O'Neill dropped in.

Landry showed her how to paint and got Artemis her own paint set and a couple of canvases.

Jack, much to Kerra's frustration, introduced Artemis to The Simpsons.

When she met Teal'c, she was a bit nervous of the stoic man, but even for someone of his strength, he took great care in being gentle in both touch and speech.

Through showing her simple kindness, the small group of friends helped Artemis recover must faster than she would have if she had gone to an orphanage.

The best of all, in her opinion was Kerra.

She had helped her see that her ability was nothing to be ashamed of and she was there when she woke up crying in the middle of the night with strong, warm arms and quiet, soothing words to help ease her fears.

Getting out of the tub, Artemis grabbed a towel and dried off. Letting the water out of the tub, she wrapped the towel around herself and headed back into her room to get dressed. After pulling out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, socks and underwear she quickly go dressed to avoid the early summer chill that had somehow seeped into the house.

Pulling on her jeans, she saw that she had in fact grown more. Shaking her head at having to go and get new pants already, she grabbed a pair of black combat boots that she had fallen in love with when she saw them.

After putting her boots on, she grabbed her towel and tossed it in the hamper before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with the scents of breakfast cooking and the sight of her mom at the stove with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?" She asked as she hopped onto one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"We've got bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes." Kerra said as she carefully flipped the pancakes over on the griddle she was using.

"Sounds good. Are you almost done or do you need some help?" Artemis asked.

"Just about finished. Though if you could go and grab the milk and orange juice from the fridge, I would appreciate it hun." Kerra replied as she checked the pancakes.

Artemis nodded and went to get the beverages from the fridge.

When she returned Kerra had just finished stacking the pancakes on a plate and was setting everything out on the island.

Artemis's eyes grew wide at the amount of food on the island.

The bacon, eggs and sausage each had their own plate and were piled high. There were more pancakes than she could count were on the plate her mom just sat down on the counter top.

"How much are you expecting me to eat?" Artemis asked with shock in her voice.

Kerra chuckled lightly. "Just eat until you're full hun. Most of this is for me anyways."

"Really? Why…?"

"I have to eat a lot to keep my energy up. Most of it has to be healthy, you know fruits, veggies and good meats, but I like to spoil myself and have the junk food too." Kerra explained as she began to heap a little of everything onto her plate.

"Okay, I've just never seen you eat this much at one time." Artemis said as she helped herself to the food as well.

"That's because I'm usually always eating something. But when you were in the hospital I didn't eat as much as I needed to, so now I'm making up for it. And don't feel bad, that's just what parents do. We worry ourselves senseless when our kids are hurt or sick. Can't help it." Kerra said as she saw her kit's face cloud with regret.

"I know, I just hate being a burden." Artemis said quietly.

"You are not a burden Kit. You never will be. I was planning on having kids eventually anyways. Now I have you and I've never felt happier than I have in the past few days. Sure I was worried when you went to the hospital, but I knew that you would be okay." Kerra responded as she wrapped her arms around Artemis.

Artemis simply returned the hug and smiled.

She was home.

_A/N: I know finally. Sorry folks but I've been busy with work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also this story is now my second most popular in reviews and hits and my most popular in favorites and alerts. Keep 'em coming folks I love to hear what you think. Next chapter will be Artemis's birthday bash and hopefully we can finally get to the adoption. Also, for those of you who don't check out my profile now and again, I have a poll up for my next crossover. Check it out and let me know what you'd like to see. As always read and review and I hope you enjoyed this installment of The Witch and the Vixen._


	7. AN

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Author's Note**_

Okay all, I haven't forgotten about my stories. I've just had a lot of real life coming for a visit lately. But right now I need your help. I need pairings for this story. There are just a few simple guidelines:

1: Must be within the age group of Artemis. I.E.: No pairings with Snape, Sirius, Remus, or any of the unattached adults from canon.

2: I have no problems writing yuri, just don't expect anything other than heavy kissing. If this stories rating goes up, it will be for something other than sex.

That's all I can think of at the moment. Feel free to let me know through a review or a PM of your suggestions.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

Alright everyone, I have to apologize in advance, but my updates will be put on hold for the foreseeable future. I will be moving back home here in a couple of days and I will not have internet access for a while. Don't worry I will be working on my stories in the mean time, and who knows I might have a few new plot bunnies pop up and spawn a new story. As always please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. Also please visit my profile and vote on the poll there. I'm letting you guys decide what verse to send Kerra to next. If you have an idea that isn't posted, send me a pm and tell me about it. I thank you all for your patience and kindness.


	9. Birthdays

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Birthdays**_

As Kerra and Artemis moved through a quickly established routine of rinsing, scrubbing and loading of dishes into the dishwasher after they finished their breakfast, Kerra noticed that Artemis's clothes were a bit on the small side.

"Looks like we need to go and get you some new clothes again Kit." She said as she handed the last plate over to the girl.

"Yeah, that ritual definitely caused a growth spurt. At least it was up and not out right?" Artemis replied with a smile.

"True. Oh well, I was expecting to have to go clothes shopping again. This just bumped it up a few months. Lets finish here and we'll head out to the mall." Kerra said as she rinsed the sink out and dried her hands.

"Okay." Artemis replied as she finished loading the dishwasher before closing and starting it. "I'll go up and see what still fits."

"Alright get to it then hun." Kerra said ruffling her daughter's unruly hair.

Kerra waited until she heard Artemis's door shut before pulling out her cell phone with a sigh. She sent a text off to Sam.

'_Gonna have to push the time a bit.'_

'_What's up?' _Came the reply.

'_Artemis hit another growth spurt after a ritual. Gonna have to hit the mall for a new wardrobe.' _Kerra sent back.

'_Gotcha. ETA?'_ Sam sent back.

'_Unknown at the moment. She's checking her closet.'_ Kerra replied.

'_Ok, keep us up so we can pull everything out.'_ Sam replied.

'_Roger.'_ Kerra replied as she closed and deleted the message log as she heard Artemis's door open.

"So what's the damage kiddo?" Kerra asked as Artemis bounced back into the kitchen.

"Not bad surprisingly. Just a few pairs of jeans are too short, other than that I'm in good shape." Artemis replied, lapsing slightly into a thicker English accent.

"Alright, then grab your stuff and lets hit the mall to get you some new pants and then to Jack's." Kerra said as she grabbed her wallet and keys.

"Already have them." Artemis said holding up her wallet and phone.

"Okay then let's roll." Kerra said as she led the way to the garage.

"Why are we going to Jack's?" Artemis asked as Kerra helped her climb into the passenger seat of their SUV.

"Oh, he wanted to have the team together for a barbeque since he was in town this weekend." Kerra replied as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Sounds like fun. I've never had barbeque before." Artemis said as they pulled out of the garage.

"Well, I doubt you would have. It is an American invention that never really picked up on the other side of the pond. Though, if it had then I wouldn't want to eat it." Kerra explained with a grimace.

"How would they mess it up?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hun, if they can mess up on something as simple as bacon, then any attempts at barbeque would end in disaster." Kerra said as she pulled onto the main road.

"How do the English mess up bacon?" Artemis asked indigently. How had she messed up bacon in the past?

"Well, for most English, the bacon is about a quarter inch thick and kinda slimy really. Just thinking about it makes me gag. You on the other hand, make bacon the proper way. Thin and crispy, the way it's supposed to be." Kerra replied with a smile.

Artemis smiled back. "That's good. I thought I wasn't making it right." She said as they turned into the mall parking lot.

"Even if you were making it the English way, I would have stomached it and gently nudged you into the light that is proper bacon." Kerra said as she parked the truck.

"If you don't like it, then why would you put yourself through that?" Artemis asked as she slid out of her side of the vehicle.

"Because Kit, that is what it means to be a parent. You encourage as much as you can, even when something, like bacon, isn't what you like." Kerra said sagely before gaining a pensive look.

"What's a matter?" Artemis asked cocking her head to the side.

"Just had a slightly scary thought. That's what it's like for guys who marry a girl that doesn't know how to cook. Well, it is good practice for when they're dads." Kerra said shaking her head with a smile.

"That is kind of sad. How does a girl not know how to cook?" Artemis asked, quite curious about this. Even her aunt knew how to cook, and all she did was spy on the neighbors and complain about Artemis.

"Some just don't care enough to know how to, or they came from big families and didn't get adequate lessons, or their parents just didn't care enough to teach them. Who knows, some guys can be pretty good cooks so it balances out in the end." Kerra replied as they entered the mall.

"If you say so." Artemis replied as they hit the first store.

About an hour later the pair exited the mall and headed out towards Jack's house.

"So who all is going to be at Jack's?" Artemis asked.

"Just the team, General Landry, Janet and Cassie, and a couple of others." Kerra responded as she exited the highway and turned down the road that lead to the O'Neill house.

"Okay." Artemis replied as she turned to watch the trees go by.

Kerra gave a small, but sad smile at her kit. _"She's been through so much already, and I'm sure that there will be more tribulations in her future. Might as well make sure that she has as many happy times as she can before things get rough. She won't be alone though. She'll have SG-1, me and whoever else she meets at her back. She will beat this thing." _Kerra thought as she drove along.

Before too long Kerra pulled into Jack's driveway and Artemis started to suspect that something was going on.

"How many people are supposed to be here?" She asked Kerra.

"A few. Why?" Kerra replied as she parked the truck.

"Because this is a lot of cars for a 'few' people." Artemis said as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"True." Kerra replied as she looked around, really wishing that she had told them to hide the cars somehow.

The pair walked to the door and Kerra opened the door.

"Isn't it rude to come in without knocking?" Artemis asked.

"Considering how many times I've been here, I'm surprised that he just hasn't given me a key yet." Kerra replied with a smile.

"If you-" Artemis started before she was interrupted.

"SURPRISE!"

POP! SNAP! CRAKLE! CRASH! POP!

"Owwwwww…"

"Mom are you okay?!" Artemis asked as she ran to where her mother had impacted the wall with not so insignificant force.

"Yeah, think I might have popped something out of socket when I hit." Kerra replied as she looked at her leg which was at a very unnatural angle.

"Oh my god, I did this. I'm so sorry." Artemis said as she began to break down into hysterics.

Kerra sighed as she focused her energy, which was followed quickly by a deep wet pop as her hip was set back into place.

"Kit, it's alright. I should have known better than to try and do a surprise party." Kerra said as she gingerly stood up. "According to the books I got and to what Hank was telling me, outbursts of magic like that are common when you get startled. It's nothing to worry about." She finished as she knelt and wrapped Artemis into a gentle hug.

Artemis tensed slightly as Kerra's arms wrapped around her. She quickly relaxed as she inhaled the musky scent that she had come to associate with her mother.

"So this is normal then?" She asked quietly as her arms wrapped around Kerra.

"Yup, of course Hank said nothing about the hair though." Kerra replied with a wry smile.

"Huh?" Artemis replied as she looked at her mom's hair. It looked normal as did the hair everyone else in the room. Then she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Looking carefully, she realized that her hair now appeared as though she had stood next to one of those static electricity generators. A giggle escaped her lips as a smile curled onto her face. The girl quickly dissolved into a laughing fit as she continued to observe her reflection.

The tension in the room quickly dissolved as the others chuckled lightly at Artemis's antics. Soon the party was able to really start.

Artemis soon was enjoying the festivities as she played the variety of games that had been prepared.

As she watched her kit have fun with the children of some of the members of the SGC that were around her age, Kerra moved over to where Jack and Hank were cooking the main meal.

"Well, I'd say things started off with a bang Kerra." Hank said.

"Yeah, I should have thought about that. I was hoping that she would be okay, but I guess after the ritual to get rid of that soul fragment her core is a bit unstable at the moment." Kerra said leaning against the deck railing.

"Soul fragment?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kerra said with a sigh. "Apparently the guy who killed her folks and tried to kill her left a bit of himself behind. The folks at the hospital called it a Horcrux. Basically it is an anchor for one's soul. The only catch is to make one, you have to have preformed cold blooded murder to create one." She explained a few of the things that she had found out about one of the worst uses of magic she had seen so far.

"How does that work?" Hank asked.

"Killing in such a manner splits the soul. After that it is a simple matter to perform a ritual and place a piece of the soul into a vessel. A most horrendous practice." Henry, the wizard from the British Embassy said quietly as he walked up.

"Exactly. Though I'd have to say that this one is an accident, because the limited information that I found said that the fragment could only be placed in an inanimate object. If it were placed into a living human, it would be fighting against the very soul of that person. In other words, one hell of a way to go. I'm figuring that he had made more than one and his soul was unstable when his body was destroyed. A piece of it must have latched onto Artemis while the rest fled." Kerra said with another heavy sigh. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. Next week we are going to do the Blood Adoption ritual."

"Okay, what do you need from us?" Jack asked as he maintained his watch over the grilling meat.

"If this is what happens when one has access to more power than they had previously, then I might need to get off world in a hurry with Artemis." Kerra said.

"Think there might be problems?" Hank asked.

"I hope not, but I want to be prepared. We all know just what I can do when I mean to. I don't want Artemis to wipe out the city just because her control slips a bit. I don't think that she would survive that." She said sadly as she watched Artemis swing at a piñata laughing freely.

"True. Alright let us know the date and we'll get the message that Earth is off limits for the day to any teams we have off world." Jack replied.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it." Kerra said with a sigh of relief.

The mood picked up from there, as the food came out. Once the variety of dishes were demolished by the guests, the cake came out with seven lit candles on top.

Artemis's eyes filled with tears as she saw her first ever birthday cake. It looked too good to eat, but she was going to savor every crumb of it.

"Go on hun, make a wish and blow out the candles." Kerra said with a smile.

Artemis returned the smile with one of her own as she thought about what she wanted.

Taking a deep breath she blew out the candles. After she did she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"Happy Birthday Artemis, and welcome home." Kerra whispered into her ear.

Artemis smiled, her wish granted.

_A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always R&R._


	10. Rituals and Chaos

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Rituals and Chaos**_

_**A/N:**__ Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I was busy with college after a six year break. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and alerts on the story. I look forward to hearing what you all think. Now on with the story!_

A week after Artemis's birthday she and Kerra were preparing for the adoption ritual.

"You ready to head out kit?" Kerra asked as she walked into Artemis's bedroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Kinda hard to truly be ready for something of this magnitude." Artemis replied.

"I know what ya mean. I've got all kinds of butterflies right now." Kerra said with a nod.

"You sure that you want to do this? You don't have…" Artemis started before she was interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's more of my mind is running through all my planning for this. Happened when I was augmented too." Kerra replied, hugging the young girl.

"Okay, then let's do it to it then." Artemis replied hugging her mom back.

"You got it. Let's roll." Kerra said as she led the way to the garage.

_45 minutes later_

Kerra and Artemis were sitting patiently in the foyer of the Gringotts bank waiting to be lead to the ritual room down below the surface.

Shortly a goblin approached the pair.

"Ms. Potter and Ms. Prower? I am Halan; I shall be escorting you today." He said in greeting.

"Thank you Halan. Please, lead on." Kerra said as the pair gave a respectful bow to the goblin.

Returning the bow, Halan replied: "Follow me; we shall be taking one of the carts down to the chamber."

With that Kerra and Artemis were lead past the teller stations to a door on the far wall. Stepping through, the expectation of more marble and gilded surfaces was quickly replaced with awe at the sheer size of the caverns.

"So I'm guessing that the main area is done up for show?" Kerra asked as they moved towards a cart resting on a set of rails.

"Yes, most magical people, even here in the United States are still mistrustful of Goblins, but with the histories that our peoples share, we don't fault them for it. So yes the main areas of the bank are a bit of a display of power, we goblins are a sovereign nation within these halls." Halan replied as they climbed into the cart.

"So how deep are we going?" Artemis asked looking around the space.

"To the bottom of the tunnels. Several hundred feet below the surface. It will take several minutes to reach it. So please, enjoy the ride." Halan replied with a predatory grin as he released the brakes and allowed the cart to move forward.

Kerra and Artemis shared a look of anticipation as a nearly vertical drop appeared in front of them. As the cart dropped over the edge, screams and whoops of joy were heard from the pair as they hurtled downward.

Halan was right about the ride lasting for several minutes; it took nearly ten minutes before the cart ground to a halt outside a heavy and intricately decorated vault door flanked by two goblins in intricately decorated plate mail armor.

He led the pair into the vault after the guards opened the vault. Gesturing to a screen off to one side, Halan instructed the pair to go and change into the robes that were provided.

The two quickly did so and after stepping out they were led to the center of a vast runic array.

Stoneyell, the goblin who had assisted them in getting a rough idea of Artemis's financial affairs stood waiting for them.

"Ms. Potter, Ms. Prower are you ready for this?" He asked them.

"Yes Stoneyell." They both replied.

"Alright then, due to Ms. Potter being the last of her line you will be essentially adopting each other into both your families. Ms. Prower, this will allow you access to any and all residences and vaults maintained by the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. It will also allow you to sit as proxy on the Wizengamot, the governing body of Magical Britain. Do you both understand this?" He asked.

Kerra and Artemis shared a look. "Yes we do." They replied after exchanging nods.

"Very well then. Ms. Prower, I now have to ask for you to assume your true form, so that there is as little interference as possible during the ritual." Stoneyell said.

"Understood. You remember the precautions that we spoke of a few days ago?" Kerra said as she shifted back to her natural Mobian form.

"Yes, if things begin to go awry after the ritual you are permitted to leave in whatever fashion is necessary." Stoneyell replied as he motioned for the pair to take their positions in the array before making his exit from the circle.

In between Kerra and Artemis lay a low stone altar. The pair slowly sank to their knees onto cushions on the ground. Looking at the implements on the altar, the pair nodded at each other and then the goblins that were preparing to erect a barrier to contain the magic that was about to be raised within the array.

Taking a deep breath Kerra picked up the dagger whose hilt was facing her, and drew the blade across her right palm.

"My blood, freely given, invites you to House Prower." She intoned as she allowed the blood to mix with the potion in the silver chalice closest to her as the magic in the circle began to build slowly.

Artemis picked up the dagger whose hilt was facing her then mirrored her mother in drawing the blade across her right palm.

"My blood, freely given, invites you to the Ancient and Noble House Potter." She intoned as she allowed the blood to mix with the potion in the silver chalice closest to her as the magic continued to build to a steady thrum in the circle.

Kerra then drew the dagger across her left palm and added the blood to the potion in the chalice closest to Artemis.

"I offer my blood to the Ancient and Noble House Potter, in love and fidelity to my dying breath." Kerra intoned as the magic built even higher, now beginning to create a wind that tugged at their hair and robes.

Artemis then drew the blade of her dagger across her left palm and added the blood to the potion in the chalice closest to Kerra.

"I offer my blood to House Prower, in love and fidelity to my dying breath." Artemis intoned as the magic built ever higher, the wind, at first gentle, now beginning to pick up.

The two then took their respective chalices and drained them in one draught.

After replacing the empty chalices on the altar, Artemis reached her right hand across the altar where Kerra met her with her left, the two clasping the cuts in their palms together.

"I welcome you to the Ancient and Noble House Potter as my guardian and confidant, as my mother." Artemis intoned as the magic built and a connection snapped into place between the two causing them both to gasp as the power ran through their clasped hands.

Taking a moment to allow the connection to the Potter family to fully establish, Kerra took a deep breath and extended her right hand to meet Artemis's left as their arms crossed.

"I welcome you to House Prower as my charge and my confidant, as my daughter." Kerra intoned as the magic reached a fever pitch and the connection once again formed between the two.

Kerra's eyes widened as she watched the physical changes of her daughter take place.

It started with her eyes as the iris of her left changed to the same brilliant sapphire of Kerra's own.

Then Artemis's human ears shrank and disappeared as a pair of kitsune style ears grew from the top of her head covered in crimson fur with small black tufts on the tips.

Then the sound of cloth ripping announced the arrival of a pair of long flowing kitsune tails that had the same crimson fur along the length of them with black on the tips.

The magic in the room died down after the changes finished. The goblins let the barrier down once the last rune stopped glowing from the power that had been raised during the ritual.

"Mum, your eyes, your left one changed. It looks like mine!" Artemis said as she looked at her mother.

"Seems like we traded then, you have one of my sapphire ones." Kerra said with a smile. "As well as my ears and my tails."

"Huh?" Artemis said as she looked around for a mirror. Finding one, she moved towards it and stopped when she caught sight of her new look.

She had grown at least two more inches putting her at about five feet tall. She also watched as her ears twitched at the sounds in the room, marveling at the soft sounds that she was able to hear.

She watched as her new tails swung lazily back and forth.

Suddenly she felt something snap, not physically, but within her core, not unlike when she had the bindings released.

Collapsing to her knees she called out. "MUM!"

Kerra saw her kit fall to her knees and felt the Chaos energy rolling off of her. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kit, remember the meditation exercises that we have been working on. Focus on those while I get us to the SGC." Kerra whispered into the frightened girl's ear as she made eye contact with Stoneyell.

The old goblin nodded with wide eyes as the power flowing from Artemis washed over him and the rest of the goblins in the room.

Seeing the nod, Kerra focused on the gate room at the SGC. _**"Chaos, CONTROL!"**_

The pair disappeared in a flash of green light from the ritual chamber and reappeared at the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate.

Kerra turned to the control room and spotted Walter at his post.

"Chief, dial it up!" She yelled as she tried to absorb as much of the power that Artemis was putting off as she could.

Moments later gate connected and Kerra took to the air as she powered through the gate.

On the other side of the gate, on P9X-375 a planet chosen for its lack of habitation outside of animal life, Kerra pushed her tails to the limit as they clawed their way through the air while being buffeted by the turbulence that was the Chaos energy that Artemis was putting off.

Quickly traveling nearly one hundred miles from the gate, Kerra landed in the pre-established area that teams would look for them in a couple of days.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Artemis floated out of her arms and floated a couple of feet off of the ground.

"Artemis, you need to rein it in, you can't let it control you." Kerra said to the frightened girl.

"I'm trying; it's just so much so fast. I need to get rid of it or I'll explode!" Artemis cried in response.

"Okay kit. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to focus as much of that power that is coursing through you as you can into a sphere between your hands. Can you do that?" Kerra asked calmly as possible.

"I, I'll try." Artemis replied as she held her hands in front of her, about a foot apart.

Slowly a sphere of glowing yellow Chaos energy began to grow in between her palms.

Several tense minutes later, she held a sphere the size of an oversized beach ball in between her hands.

"Now, what do I do, with it?" She grunted out, wrestling to control the energy.

"You need to fire that sphere into the air, just as fast and as far as you can on my mark. Can you do it?" Kerra asked as she got ready to erect a barrier.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

"Okay." Kerra replied. "On my mark. Three, two, one, MARK!" She shouted.

Artemis pushed with everything she had physically and metaphysically and launched the orb as fast and hard as she could.

Kerra stood over the girl as she collapsed and raised her hands above her head, forming a barrier of Chaos energy to protect them.

Less than a second later, the orb exploded.

Energy pounded the barrier for a moment, before the backlash shattered it, causing Kerra to lose consciousness.

For miles around, trees were flattened and burned as the airburst released its energy.

In orbit, SG-1 watched the as the blast rose through the clouds from the observation deck of the _Odyssey._


	11. Aftershocks

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Aftershocks**_

_**A/N:**__ Hey everyone! Wow the response to the last chapter was pretty good, at the time I'm writing this The Witch and the Vixen has gotten a total of 10, 290 views, 8 C2s, 54 favorites, 58 alerts, and 27 reviews making my most popular story by a wide margin. Please keep the reviews coming, I love seeing what you all think of the story._

_BC 304-2  
>SGC Odyssey<br>Enroute to Earth via Hyperspace_

Kerra groaned as she returned to consciousness.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty." Sam quipped from somewhere next to her.

"Meh, how long have I been out?" Kerra asked without opening her eyes.

"Almost a week. It took almost forty-eight for the interference from that blast of Chaos energy to dissipate enough for us to beam down and pick you two up." Sam replied.

"Artemis?" Kerra asked.

"She's fine, still out cold, but fine physically. You took the brunt of the blast from the look of things." Sam responded before adding, "Also you helped us with a couple of things."

"Such as?" Kerra asked as she slowly moved her hands up to rub her eyes to help clear the sleep from them.

"Well, we finally got to observe the effects of a massive blast of Chaos energy and take some definitive readings, we can go over them once we get back to Earth, and we were able to prove that it was an air blast that caused the Tunguska event." Sam replied as she scrolled through a report on her tablet.

"Seriously?" Kerra said sitting up and opening her eyes to glare at the blonde. "We nearly get atomized and that is what catches your attention?"

"Well considering the fact that the blast caused massive EM interference as well as major changes in the weather patterns, we had no way to get anywhere near where you two were. Hell, the gate got knocked over from the shockwave." Sam replied as she brought up an image on the tablet.

Kerra's eyes widened at that. _'She packed enough power in that to move the gate just off the shockwave?'_ She thought as Sam handed her the tablet.

"You can see how big an area got leveled. It's just a little bigger than the area around Tunguska." Sam said as she watched Kerra's eyes get wider and wider.

"Shun-SHENG duh gao-WAHN." Kerra whispered as she looked at the blast radius.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Sam replied, rolling her eyes at the normal, if odd, use of Mandarin by the vixen.

_Unknown location_

Artemis looked around at the strange planet she found herself on, though strange didn't seem to do it enough justice.

There were several moons visible and the sky was a strange reddish color.

She walked along the grassy plain she had awoken in, her new appendages waving behind her, as though moving in the breeze.

She knew that this was not the world that her mother had taken her to after the adoption ritual's completion, yet she felt safe, as though someone was watching over her.

"Because someone is watching over you child." A female voice can from behind Artemis.

Artemis immediately spun around and dropped into a ready stance, hoping that her minimal hand to hand training so far would be enough.

However, she was not prepared to see a regal looking anthropomorphic female hedgehog with different shades of purple fur sitting on a medium sized boulder above her.

"You can relax child. I mean you no harm. I am merely here to help explain things to you." The hedgehog said with a small, yet kind smile as she looked down at the startled hybrid. "Please, come sit with me." She said, patting the space next to her on the boulder.

Artemis relaxed from her stance and slowly circled the boulder to find that the ground behind it rose up to offer access to the top of the perch. Warily, she made her way to the hedgehog and sat down next to her.

"So, who are you?" Artemis asked after a few moments of silence between the pair.

"I am known as Aurora, I am something of a guide to those in need of one." The hedgehog, Aurora, said.

"So, I'm dead then?" Artemis asked. "Not really what I pictured the afterlife to be like."

Aurora smiled at the girl. "No young huntress, you have not left the land of the living. It is just that you have come into a great and, if in the wrong hands, a terrible power."

"The ability to manipulate Chaos energy, yes my mother has told me about the power that she wields. I can say that I now understand what she meant by not being able to control Chaos." Artemis replied, pondering why Aurora called her a huntress.

"Yes, I know much about your mother. A kind soul, who bears a startling intellect and, while slow to anger, has a vengeful streak a mile wide. But that is to be expected of a kitsune, the stories of their vengeance are legends." Aurora replied. "So you have learned the first lesson of a Chaos user. Never try and control Chaos, it will destroy you if you try. Instead one must work with Chaos." She explained.

Artemis thought on what was said before replying. "So I need to work with Chaos to truly use this power that has been granted to me. How do I start?" She asked.

"You will need to commune with Chaos, your mother can teach you how. You will have a difficult task compared to her, but your circumstances of being introduced to Chaos, are decidedly different." Aurora explained. "I know that you will use this gift well, as well as for protecting those who cannot protect themselves. You have a strong and caring heart, one that will keep you on the right path. Just listen to it and you will be fine child." She finished with a kind smile.

"Thank you for this guidance Aurora." Artemis began with a slight bow to, someone she could see as a strong advisor. "Now, how do I get back to where my mother is?" She asked looking around.

Aurora laughed lightly. "All you have to do young huntress, is wake up."

Artemis's eyes widened comically at that, but as her logical mind caught up with what was said, everything began to fade to black.

_BC 304-2  
>SGC Odyssey<br>Infirmary Deck  
>Outside lunar orbit<em>

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, feeling exceptionally sore and stiff.

'_Yup, so that was a dream. But what does it mean?'_ She pondered as she slowly sat up.

"How ya feeling kit?"

"Sore, stiff, but considering, I could be feeling worse." Artemis replied.

"Well, she certainly has gotten your sense of humor Kerra."

"Thank you for that Mitchell. Don't forget that I not only know where you live, but where you sleep." Kerra replied dryly before turning back to Artemis. "So, anything happen while you were out?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Artemis asked.

"Because, dealing with Chaos induced black outs always has interesting effects. What did you see?" Kerra asked as she moved to sit on the bed.

"I was on this strange planet with a red sky and several moons visible. I was exploring this grassy plain when I got the distinct feeling that I was being watched, but it was comforting, not creepy feeling. Then a voice called out to me." Artemis said as she paused to take a drink of water before continuing.

"When I looked around, I saw a boulder that hadn't been there when I walked past. On top of it was, what I'm guessing, a Mobian hedgehog."

"Wait, you saw a Mobian hedgehog?" Kerra asked.

"Yes, I would be able to tell the story without interruptions. Anyways, she was very beautiful and regal looking. Her fur was several different shades of purple and she had these deep blue eyes that just made you feel safe. She said her name was…" Artemis said before being interrupted again.

"Aurora." Kerra replied.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Artemis asked.

"I have only seen her one, but she is a Goddess of Mobius." Kerra replied.

Artemis was stunned; she had met a Goddess and didn't even realize it.

"Yeah, she's funny like that. Did she impart you with any wisdom?" Kerra asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, she explained some things about Chaos energy, and she said that you would be able to show me how to work with Chaos, and that it would be a more difficult task for me than it was for you." Artemis said.

"Hmm, yes it will be difficult. But I'm sure that you can do it." Kerra said with a smile.

"Do you think that I will see Aurora again mum?" Artemis asked.

"Who knows kit, she is a Goddess after all. Our lives are but the blink of an eye for her. But I think that she has taken a liking to you, so just keep an eye out for her." Kerra said giving her daughter a hug as the _Odyssey _settled into low orbit.

_A/N: Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case you were wondering the Mandarin phrase from this chapter is roughly translated as 'Holy Testicle Tuesday'. As to where it is from, well it was uttered by Captain Mal Reynolds. If you would like to know how I pictured Aurora, think along the lines of Queen Aleena from Sonic Underground. _


	12. New Home, New Memories

_**The Witch and the Vixen**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**New Home, New Memories**_

_**A/N:**__ Hey everyone! Alright, first off I apologize for the long wait for an update. Between work and my three classes this semester, my free time has been kinda limited. As I can see dragging this story out for a while, and I know that everyone is chomping at the bit for Artemis to head to Hogwarts, I am going to skip ahead for a few years to the June before Artemis turns eleven. I hope that you all enjoy._

_Speedbird 381_

_Somewhere over the North Atlantic_

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into Gatwick and will be landing within the next half to three quarters of an hour due to a rather busy pattern."_

Artemis let loose a groan at the announcement from the cockpit.

"I know the feeling Kit." Kerra said from the seat next to her, glancing up from the science fiction novel in her hands.

"This puts us at almost a full twenty four hours because of maintenance and weather delays. As comfortable as these first class seats are, I really want to sleep in an actual bed." Artemis replied, her British accent tinged slightly with a southern accent.

"I know, Walkers know my spine is not going to forgive me for this one. But we're almost there. We'll get to our hotel, sleep of the jet lag and once we wake up we'll go pick up our new wheels and head to the house." Kerra replied as she stretched a bit, her vertebrae popping loudly.

"Where is it that we are staying again?" Artemis replied as she worked her jaw to relieve the pressure in her ears.

"It's a place just outside of Crawley. Apparently it was a place that your mother purchased before everything went down." Kerra replied as she turned the page.

"Interesting. Well, I'm going to try and get some shut eye. Wake me up when we get to the terminal." Artemis responded as she fastened her seatbelt and made sure the seat was upright.

No need to get a decent nap interrupted by a well meaning flight attendant.

Kerra smiled as she turned her attention back to her story.

Almost an hour and a half later, Kerra was carrying a sleeping Artemis to their room with an employee following them with a cart laden with their bags.

Thanking the employee and giving them a fifty pound tip for the trouble of helping her to the room, Kerra laid her sleeping daughter down on one of the beds before turning to the luggage and pulling out pajamas and toiletries. After getting Artemis changed, she went to the bathroom and showered off the day that was spent either in crowded airport terminals or inside the aircraft itself.

'_I certainly hope that Mrs. Potter had the forethought to get a place with a large tub.'_ Kerra thought as she massaged her stiff back muscles the best she could. Super-soldier or no, no one's back is meant to take staying in one position like hers had over the past two days.

After her shower, Kerra grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels, before settling on a classic Doctor Who. Smiling, she settled down to watch the quirky Time Lord figure out how to save the day with only his trusty Sonic Screwdriver.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Artemis woke up surprisingly refreshed despite the seemingly short amount of time that she had been asleep.

Looking blearily around the hotel suite, she stretched before her brain engaged.

"Mum?" She called out.

"Yeah Kit?" Kerra called back.

"How long have I been asleep?" Artemis asked as she climbed out of the bed.

"About twelve hours or so. So how does getting our car and a late breakfast sound before we head to the new house?" Kerra asked as she packed away her pajamas.

"Sounds awesome. Let me get cleaned up and I'll be ready to go." Artemis replied.

An hour later Kerra was paying the cab driver after unloading their bags.

"So shall we get our new ride?" Kerra asked as she shouldered her backpack.

"Let's." Artemis replied as the pair grabbed the handles on their suitcases and headed to the office of the carpark.

As they entered a bell rang and the receptionist looked up at the pair.

"Well, hello there. What can we do for you ladies today?" The woman asked in a kindly tone.

Kerra smiled as she put her blending skills to use with a diluted British accent.

"Yes we just arrived in last night and are here to pick up our vehicle so that we can head to our new home." She said.

"Ah and what name is it under?" The receptionist asked as she turned to her computer.

"It will be under Prower-Potter. A Discovery if I remember correctly." Kerra replied.

"Ah, yes here it is. Now how will you be settling the storage fees?" The receptionist asked as the information was pulled up and verified on the screen.

Kerra smiled as she produced a credit card to settle the bill.

Ten minutes and a sore wrist later, Kerra and Artemis were loading their luggage into a three year old black Discovery.

"At least the windows aren't tinted dark." Artemis quipped as they got into their seats.

"True, be a bit stereotypical. But time to head to our new home." Kerra replied with a smile as she put the SUV into gear and headed to the A23 motorway.

After a two hour drive through what seemed to be rush hour traffic, the pair was finally pulling into the drive at their new residence.

"Not bad, not bad." Kerra said as she put the SUV in park.

"I'm impressed." Artemis replied leaning forward in her seat to get a good look at the house.

In front of the pair was a modestly sized two story house. The exterior was the stone work that was common to the area with a large picture window in what appeared to be the front lounge. From the documentation that had been provided, they knew that there was a very spacious backyard to the house.

Walking inside, they saw the dark hardwood flooring with lighter colored wood paneling that went about three feet up from the floor to a chair railing that ran the length of the walls.

Splitting up, they began to explore the house.

Artemis went up and found two large bedrooms with en suite bathrooms in one wing of the house. In the other she found a music room, a study and a library that took up half the wing with its rich oak shelves.

* * *

><p>Kerra walked around the first floor and took in the lounges, dining room, spacious kitchen, and down stairs music room that already had a piano up against the wall. Continuing on, she found the basement access in the kitchen and went down stairs to find what appeared to be numerous store rooms and a laboratory of some kind.<p>

Heading back upstairs, Kerra went to the music room and sat down at the piano. Lifting the cover and running her fingers over the surface of the keys, she gave a small, sad smile at the memory of practicing playing when she was still home on Mobius with Sally sitting next to her, helping to guide her fingers over the keys. Pressing one of the keys, a note rang out.

'_Still in tune. Must be enchanted to not need tuning.'_ She thought as she stretched her hands out before putting them into position and began playing a slow, haunting melody.

* * *

><p>Artemis perked up when she heard a piano key being pressed downstairs. Shrugging, she was about to continue to explore the house when she heard a melody drifting up into the upstairs.<p>

Quietly walking downstairs she followed the sound of the music to another music room where she found her mother playing the piano, her eyes closed as her fingers danced over the keys.

Smiling, Artemis sat down on the floor in the door way and closed her eyes as she let the music wash over her.

Kerra finished playing the last few notes of the song that had come to mind and sighed. It really had been to long since she had indulged herself with even playing a keyboard, much less a piano. She was shaken from her thoughts by a light clapping behind her. Turning she saw Artemis getting to her feet.

"That was beautiful mum. I didn't know that you played." She said as she walked over to take a seat on the bench.

"It's been a long time since I have. Always wanted to, but there was always another experiment, another mission, always something that kept me busy. I missed it that's for sure." Kerra replied.

"Do you think that you could teach me?" Artemis asked.

Kerra smiled. "Yeah, I think I can." She replied as she scooted over on the bench, allowing Artemis to sit in the middle of it.

Soon the sounds of laughter and badly played notes were heard from the room the pair was in.

It might not have been the most beautiful piece of music, but it would become one of Artemis's best memories of her recaptured childhood.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright everybody, sorry for the long wait, work has been kind hectic. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am considering ending this story here and moving on to First Year. Please read and review. I love seeing what everyone thinks. Also, I have tweaked my poll a little and it will remain open until I have been able to finish my current stories. Also, if anyone is a talented artist, I would love to have a cover art done for this series. Oh, and I almost forgot, but the song that Kerra was playing was Aerith's Theme from Final Fantasy VII._


End file.
